Doce Deseos
by FanFicMatica
Summary: —Cuando sean las doce, con cada campanada te comes una uva y pides un deseo, siendo doce en total —esas eran las condiciones para llevar a cabo esa hermosa tradición de fin de año. Y bueno, aunque no le parecía del todo interesante, él quería pedir sus doce deseos / Una Navidad Llena de Shikatema


_Hola, señoras y señoritos._

_Aquí les traigo mi One-Shot de despedida del 2013 :3 y de bienvenida al 2014 =D!_

_Espero les guste, y es de mi segunda pareja favorita, el ShikaTema!_

_~Una Navidad Llena de Shikatema~_

* * *

o

O

o

**1359 Palabras.**

o

O

o

**~.~.~.~.~DOCE DESEOS~.~.~.~.~**

o

O

o

Tocaban las campanas con fuerza, anunciando los minutos faltantes para el año nuevo.

A cierta distancia de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, en un frondoso bosque, lleno de arboles con altas copas que se perdían en el cielo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de un claro que permitía ver a lo lejos el esplendor de los fuegos artificiales sobre la aldea se encontraban dos personas; un joven de larga cabellera negruzca atada a una cola alta, y junto a él, una rubia de edad similar, con su cabello deslizándose con rebeldía sobre sus hombros. Ambos vestían yukatas ceremoniales propias para el evento.

La de él era verde, con dibujos extraños y abstractos que subían en color negro desde el borde inferior hasta el pecho. Ella uno morado, de largo hasta pocos centímetros debajo de sus rodillas, con flores rosadas en una enredadera que recorría con gracia y elegancia toda la tela, una cinta de color blanco ajustaba el yukata en su cintura, extendiéndose en un gran lazo, cuyos tirantes llegaban hasta el suelo sí ella se levantaba.

—Es raro verte con el cabello suelo —dijo de forma casual, buscando romper el hielo.

—Es raro verte con vestido —respondió ella riendo con picardía.

—Oh gracias —dijo con ironía—, y me veo aún más linda llevando liguero.

—No metas imágenes extrañas a mi mente —se quejó riendo la rubia—. Ya son casi las doce, ¿tienes idea de por qué no vinieron los demás?

—No tengo la menor idea —aseguró sonriendo de lado.

_~Flashback~_

—Recuerda, Shikamaru —decía Yoshino desde el portal antes de que su hijo se fuera esa misma tarde—. Al bosque solo podrán entrar quienes vallan contigo, ¿entendido?

—Sí, mamá —respondió desganado.

—No lo olvides, quienes entren por su cuenta caerán en ilusiones creadas por los ciervos.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé —se acercó y besó la mejilla de su madre—. No me esperes temprano.

_~Fin Del Flashback~_

—_Les pediré disculpas luego_ —pensó sonriendo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la grama.

—¡Ey, vago! —frunció el seño mirando fijamente a quién lo llamaba—. ¿Dónde está la cesta? —preguntó la rubia de pie a pocos centímetros de él mirando en todas direcciones.

—Sobre esa rama —señaló en dirección al árbol en que había dejado una cesta que ella tenía y se había esmerado en cuidar hasta entregársela a él.

—Gracias —sonrió con amplitud y tomó la pequeña cesta de paja, caminó hasta donde el vago se hallaba acostado y tras poner la cesta en el suelo le golpeó la frente varias veces.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó saliendo de su trance.

—Oye, tú me invitaste a venir y ¿te piensas quedar dormido? —el Nara arrugó la frente, sentándose para quedar a la altura de la rubia.

—No está durmiendo —se excusó—. _Estaba pensando cual es la mejor estrategia para robarte un beso esta noche —_lo último había sido un vago pensamiento suyo.

—No importa —bufó y tomó la cesta, dejándola en medio de los dos.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —preguntó curioso señalando la cesta.

—Pues, veras, en mi familia tenemos una tradición desde que recuerdo —llevó un dedo a sus labios, con la mirada perdida en el cielo—. Sin embargo, con todo lo que paso cuando mamá murió, pasamos muchos años sin llevarla a cabo, pero, hace un par de años, Kankuro y yo se la enseñamos a Gaara y le encantó, y decidimos volver a hacerlo cada año.

—Aja, ¿y de que va? —preguntó desinteresado.

—Simple —destapó la cesta, mostrando que estaba llena de uvas—. Cuando sean las doce, con cada campanada te comes una uva y pides un deseo, siendo doce en total

—¿Qué tiene eso de interesante? —la rubia se cruzó de brazos indignada.

—¡Sí no quieres no tienes que hacerlo! —gritó girando el rostro.

—Bien, ¡lo haré! —suspiró—. Problemática.

—Vago —le repelió ella y sonrió una vez más.

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar y como con una señal de partidas tomaron las uvas y comenzaron a meterse uvas en la boca según las campanadas.

—¡E-spe-ra! —se quejaba la rubia mientras el Nara le metía uvas en la boca.

—No, co-me, co-me —continuaba comiendo uvas y metiéndole otras en la boca a ella.

—¡Shi-ka-ma-ru! —estaba colorada le tomó de las muñecas deteniéndolo.

—Deberías ver tu cara —se burló mientras tragaba la última uva en su boca.

—Eres un idiota, ni siquiera sé cuantas uvas comí —bajó la mirada soltándole las muñecas.

—Lo siento —suspiró con pesar—. No pensé que fuera tan importante eso de las uvas.

—Feliz año nuevo —susurró tomando una de las uvas al escuchar la última campanada—. Pide un deseo —dijo sonriente metiéndole la uva en la boca.

—¿Un deseo, no eran doce? —lo pensó un instante masticando la uva. Adornó su rostro con una gran sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre ella, haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo.

—¿Doce?

—Sí, 1. Quédate en Konoha.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

—2. Se mi novia.

—¡¿Eeeh?!

—3. Déjame besarte.

—¡¿Me estas jodiendo?! —su rostro se pintó de rojo.

—4. Vuélvete mi esposa.

—¡Déjate de bromas!

—5. Quiero hacerte mía.

—¡Shikamaru!

—6. Dame un primer hijo.

—¡Sueltame!

—7. Llena mi vida de problemas.

—¡Eso lo puedes hacer tu solo!

—8. Dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías!

—9. Que sean dos niños mejor.

—¡¿Dos qué?!

—10. No me dejes solo cuando sea un viejo aburrido.

—¡Ya eres un viejo aburrido!

—11. No mueras antes que yo, porque moriría contigo.

—Shikamaru… —bajó la voz y le miró directo a los ojos, con su rostro completamente rojo, dejándose envolver por los oscuros ojos que la miraban.

—12. Lleva flores a mi tumba cuando yo ya no esté.

—No digas tonterías —él negó con la cabeza.

—Hablo en serio —sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella hasta rozar sus narices—. Esos fueron mis deseos.

—Estas invadiendo mi espacio personal —se quejó la rubia esquivando su mirada.

—Dame una respuesta.

—No.

—¿No…?

—¡Que no voy a responde!

—Entonces, no es un "no".

—Claro que no.

—Es decir, que es un "sí".

—¡No he dicho eso!

—Pero no lo negaste.

—¡Cállate!

—Dame una respuesta. Y no aceptaré un no.

—Entonces ya no sería opción.

—Yo no creo en la democracia.

—¡¿Y para que preguntas entonces?!

—Quería saber tu opinión.

—Estás diciendo que no tomaras en cuenta mi respuesta.

—Solo sí dices que no.

—¿Y si dijera que si?

—¿Estás aceptando?

—¡Era una pregunta!

—Me haces tan feliz —susurró besando sus labios.

—¡Que no he respondido nada!

—Te amo.

—…

—Mucho —la rubia bufó rendida y sonrió de medio lado—. No me gusta esa sonrisa —admitió el Nara alejándose lentamente de ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con malicia sentándose, una vez libre.

—Porque cuando sonríes así siento que mi vida corre peligro —dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza.

—¡Ay pero que infamias! —apoyó su mano contra su pecho _"ofendida"_.

—Suéltalo —pidió rendido—. No importa que digas, no me retractaré de mi palabra.

—Debes pedir mi mano —Shikamaru enarcó una ceja.

—¿A quién? —Temari frunció el seño—. Tus padres no viven y eres la mayor —la rubio apretó los puños y la mandíbula—. De hecho, más bien tú deberías pedir mi mano, porque eres mayor que yo.

—¡¿Qué?! —estaba a punto de estallar.

—Vieja verde —le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

—¡I-DI-O-TA! —se escuchó el fuerte grito seguido de un golpe—. ¡A mis hermanos, A MIS HERMANOS! —gritó de nuevo.

—Ya entendí… que problemática… —susurró sobándose la cabeza, donde ella le había golpeado.

—Solo cumplo sexto deseo.

—Fue el séptimo —se levantó al ver que ella lo había hecho y caminaba en dirección a la aldea.

—No me importa —dio la vuelta, encarándolo.

—¿Ahora qué? —la rubia arrugó el entrecejo—. Te vas a poner vieja pronto donde sigas haciendo tantas muecas con la cara.

—No me deseaste feliz año, vago —el moreno sonrió y le rodeó la cintura con las manos.

—Feliz año nuevo —besó su frente tiernamente y ella se colgó de su cuello.

—Feliz año nuevo —respondió ella besando sus labios, dejando de fondo los fuegos artificiales sobre la aldea.

o

O

o

**~.~.~.~.~FIN~.~.~.~.~**

o

O

o

* * *

_Waaaaaa ¿Qué les pareció? _

_Este O-S se lo dedico de manera especial a mis queridos amigos: __**Yusha,**__**Aokimari **y **shikasombradelanoche**__ los adoro._

**_¡Viva el __ShikaTema!_**_  
_


End file.
